Une mission banale ? Désolé pas à Fairy tail
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Une mission des plus banales n'est-ce pas ? Mais chaque fois que nos mages favoris s'en vont faire une quête, quelque chose de moins banal se produit. Cette mission n'échappe pas à la règle et cette fois, c'est Lucy qui va en faire les frais...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous ! Je suis de retour pour une toute nouvelle fic ! Encore une fois, la romance sera au rendez-vous. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira ^^

Crédit : Les personnages sont tous de Hiro Mashima, l'histoire est de moi !

Réponse aux commentaires anonymes de mon autre fic :

Kagura-chan :Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que cette nouvelle fic te ta plaira aussi !

Kisara hamagasaki : Oui j'étais un peu triste aussi de finir la fic :/ Mais j'en ai commencée une nouvelle alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ Merci de ton compliment :') Lire pendant les cours d'informatiques ? Ah ah, moi c'est quand je suis en techno xD Merci de m'avoir laissé ces petits commentaires, ils m'ont donné de la motivation (et dieu sait que je suis une flemmarde...) !A bientôt !

* * *

><p>Quatre personnes marchaient d'un pas assuré le long d'un sentier perdu dans une forêt. Le jour déclinait et l'on voyait déjà paraître la première étoile de la nuit : l'étoile du berger. Un vent frais secouait les arbres et soulevait les feuilles et la poussière du sol, on entendait le hululement grave d'un hibou au loin, et quelques grillons chantaient encore. Un petit chat étrangement bleu était lové dans les bras d'une jeune femme blonde à la plantureuse poitrine. Un léger ronflement s'échappait de sa bouche. Le bout de sa queue, blanc trainait derrière lui, et remuait paisiblement. La femme qui portait le chat arborait un short très séré noir, et un t-shirt manche trois quart rouge flottant et laissant dénudé son épaule gauche. On pouvait observer devant la blonde un homme à forte carrure et à la peau halée. Il portait une longue tunique noir et marron laissant voir son torse musclé et entrainé à l'effort. Il marchait d'un pas déterminé et semblait ne se soucier de rien, il souriait et regardait face à lui avançant en grandes enjambés. Derrière lui, un autre homme, ayant l'air bien moins avenant observait son compagnon d'un air dédaigneux. Il semblait ennuyé et il croisait ses bras sur son torse dénudé. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon lui tombant sur les hanches, une chainette en argent pendait à sa ceinture et tentait au rythme de ses pas. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau en broussailles étaient soulevés par la brise et il les remettait négligemment en place avec sa main. Il trainait les pieds et ses pas soulevaient des particules terre dans l'air. A ses cotés, une femme, semblant plus âgée que les autre, mais pas de beaucoup, marchait d'un pas cadencé et régulier. De longs cheveux raides vermillons encadraient sons visage strict sans expression. Elle regardait droit devant elle, ne se souciant guerre de ce qui l'entourait. L'armure qu'elle portait faisait résonner un bruit métallique dans toute la forêt et les oiseau s'envolaient en l'entendant. Elle trainait derrière elle tout un tas de valises et de paquets, la charge paraissant bien trop lourde pour qu'elle ne puisse la soulever. Mais ses sacs ne la ralentissaient pas et elle continuait son avancée.<p>

-Bon et si on s'arrêtait pour la nuit ? Je commence à avoir vraiment mal aux pieds !

-Oui Lucy a raison on ferait bien de passer la nuit ici.

La dénommée Lucy bailla et s'étira puis réveilla le petit chat endormi dans ses bras, ce dernier grogna de mécontentement et daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux.

-Ahhhh On est arrivé ?

-Non pas encore Happy, on va passer la nuit ici, tu va bientôt pouvoir te rendormir.

Le chat s'envola alors grâce à de petites ailes blanches.

-Bon vous tous, j'ai pris deux tentes, une pour moi, et une pour vous. Je ne veux pas entendre un bruit c'est clair ? Si jamais vous me réveillez cette nuit, ça va mal aller ! Mais bon, pour le moment on va manger quelque chose. Natsu, allume un feu.

-Tout de suite Erza !

Et le jeune homme aux cheveux rose alla chercher du bois aux alentours. Il revint bien vite et fit rapidement un feu grâce à sa magie. Il partit ensuite chercher deux gros troncs d'arbre pour que tout le monde puisse s'assoir et manger à son aise. La blonde, exténuée s'écroula sur le bois et fit chauffer un morceau de viande au dessus des flammes rougeâtres. La nuit était bien tombée désormais, et le feu faisait apparaître les ombres des arbres et des corps. La jeune femme attendait patiemment que son repas soit cuit et observait d'un air rêveur les flammes onduler près d'elle. La fumé s'élevait dans l'air frais et disparaissait dans la nuit sombre. Le feu crépitait et les brindilles se consumaient lentement. Bientôt, une bonne odeur de nourriture se fit sentir, et Natsu commença à saliver.

-Ahhh ! Quand est-ce que c'est près ! J'ai trop faim moi !

-Aye ! Moi aussi ! Renchérit le petit chat bleu.

-Soyez un peu patient les gars, dans deux minutes ce sera bon !

Alors que Natsu, Happy et Lucy discutaient tranquillement autour du feu, Erza et le dernier jeune homme Gray, montaient les tentes et rangaient les affaires. Une fois le travail terminé, il rejoignirent leur trois amis et entamèrent enfin leur repas. Natsu et Gray se précipitèrent sur la nourriture et engloutirent une quantité astronomique de viande, alors que Lucy et Erza mangeaient modérément. Une fois le repas finis, la mage constelationniste rangea les assiettes et les quelques morceaux de viandes restant. Et ce fut lorsqu'elle voulu se coucher qu'elle réalisa une chose.

-Mais dis moi Erza, tu ne vas pas m'obliger à dormir avec les garçons ? Tu as dit « une tente pour moi, et la deuxième pour vous » Je peux venir avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

C'était clair, net et précis, et tout le monde le savait, on ne plaisantait pas avec Erza. Lucy se résigna donc à dormir avec les deux monstres qui lui servaient de compagnons. Elle vit cependant Happy rentrer dans la tente de la mage en armure, étrangement, le chat avait toujours le droit de dormir avec Erza. Elle s'indignait mentalement de cette injustice lorsqu'elle entendit un cri s'échapper de la tente des garçons.

-C'est toi qui dit ça, sal exhibitionniste au cerveau congelé !

La blonde soupira longuement, ses deux amis se disputaient sans cesse, il ne pouvait pas se passer une seule journée sans qu'une bataille éclate entre eux. Elle rentra à son tour dans le campement et asséna aux deux jeune hommes un coup sur le crane qui les calma aussitôt !

-Lucy peut être aussi effrayante que Erza quand elle veut !

Et le pauvre Natsu se reprit un coup sur la tête, puis Gray prit la parole.

-Bon il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire demain pour arriver chez le client, alors on devrait dormir. Lucy tu dors au milieu, je refuse de sentir le corps puant de l'autre dragon à coté de moi.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas, je veux pas dormir entre deux monstres comme vous !

-Trop tard, bonne nuit Lucy.

Et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'endormit immédiatement. Quelques instant plus tard, des ronflements emplirent la canadienne, provenant du dragon slayer et du mage de glace. Et la jeune fille, désespérée, enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller, ce qui n'eu pas vraiment d'incidence sur le bouquant qu'elle entendait. Elle finit tout de même pas s'endormir, épuisée.

Il était près d'une heure du matin, le feu s'était éteint, et aucune braise ne subsistait, quelques chauves-souris traversaient le ciel d'une noirceur d'encre et les étoiles tachetaient l'immensité des ténèbres. Les jeunes gens étaient désormais tous endormis et ils plongeaient heureux dans leur rêves. Mais une personne, elle, n'avait pas la chance de vivre un rêve, Lucy cauchemardait. La fatigue l'avait rendue malade et elle divaguait dans son sommeil. Elle était enfermée, dans une cage en fer, avec des barreaux serrés, elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Mais sa prison rétrécissait, bientôt, la cage comprima le corps affaiblis de la pauvre mage, et elle dû se contorsionner pour tenir dans la taule. Elle avait peur, elle suffoquait, elle hurlait mais pas un sons ne sortait de bouche. Elle commença à pleurer, elle voulu tordre les barreaux, mais ils étaient bien trop solide et elle restait prisonnière de son rêve. Le décor changea alors, la cage en métal se retrouva suspendue en dessus d'une falaise, surplombant la mer où des vagues déchainées se jetaient contre le calcaire. Lucy recommença à hurler, mais une fois encore, elle ne produisit aucun bruit, elle tordit du plus fort qu'elle pouvait les barres en fer, mais elles ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, et elle continuait à rétrécirent. Bientôt, l'écrasement fût tel, que le blonde ne pus respirer, elle étouffait et l'air lui manquait. Elle se voyait mourir. Alors, la prison tomba. Elle fila à toute vitesse vers la mer au dessous. Lucy allait s'écraser contre le mur d'eau, elle allait mourir et personne ne le verrait. Elle se rapprochait, encore et encore, la chute paraissait interminable et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à toucher l'eau, la blonde se réveilla. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, transpirant et haletant. Elle cherchait de l'air car elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle voyait trouble et ne se souvenait plus d'où elle se trouvait.

-Lucy ! Lucy ! Ca va ? Et ca va ?

Natsu s'était réveillé au même moment que la blonde et il l'avait trouvée toute tremblante dans ses couvertures.

-Oui oui, juste un cauchemars… Un affreux cauchemar.

-T'es sur que ça va ? Tu trembles encore !

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est passé ! Bon je vais me rendormir, t'en fais pas.

Et elle se recoucha, mais elle avait toujours le souvenir de son mauvais rêve en tête, elle se revoyait enfermée, et elle s'obligea à ne plus penser à ça. Elle tenta de se rendormir, en vain, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle refaisait cet horrible rêve et elle se résigna à ne pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit. Mais alors qu'elle désespérait, elle sentit deux bras musclés l'entourer et la serrer. Natsu avait sentit que son amie ne dormait pas, et il la tenait maintenant tout contre lui. La tête de la jeune femme était fermement maintenue contre le torse du dragron slayer et l'odeur épicé et sèche du garçon emplissait le corps de la jeune femme. Elle tenta de se dégager en le repoussant doucement, mais il raffermit sa prise sur le corps frêle de Lucy, et elle se résigna à rester dans les bras de son ami. Elle ne pensait plus aux barres de fer qui l'avaient entravées dans son rêve, elle se sentait apaisait et enfouit sa tête un peu plus dans le creux du coup de Natsu.

-Natsu, pourquoi tu fais ça.

La phrase murmurée était comme étouffée et le garçon lui répondit tout simplement comme si c'était logique.

-Parce que sinon tu dormiras pas…

Elle voulut protester mais elle entendit alors des ronflements. Natsu s'était endormi. Il était vraiment rapide, Lucy se dit que de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre, et que son ami avait raison. Depuis qu'elle était dans ses bras, ses craintes s'étaient envolées, elle s'endormit donc exténuée quelques minutes plus tard.

L'aube apparaissait, lentement, faisant sortir les animaux de la forêt, le hibou était parti se coucher, et lentement les bois s'éveillaient. La rosée perlait sur l'herbe et les fleurs et les toiles d'araignées, couverte de ces étoiles d'eau filtraient le soleil naissant à l'horizon. Un petit lapin gris ayant le poil ébouriffé dégustait lentement du trèfle près du campement, son petit nez se retroussant et reniflant les différentes odeurs.

Un cri se fit soudain entendre, presque immédiatement suivit par un corps inerte volant en dehors de la tente, ce dernier alla percuter violement un tronc d'arbre et le petit animal, effrayé s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Le corps qui venait brutalement d'atterrir était celui de Gray, et ses jambes étaient maintenant tordues en un angles étrange. Mais il se remit vite debout, et se précipita à nouveau dans la canadienne, quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un nouveau choc. Celui de Natsu qui venait de percuter le même arbre que Grey, le pauvre conifère ne tint pas le choque et s'effondra dans un craquement sec. Le sol trembla légèrement et quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, apeurés.

-Et c'est reparti…

La jeune constelationniste observa d'un air blasé le combat qui venait de commencer entre le dragon slayer et le mage de glace. Les coups fusaient, et les blessures suivaient. Des hurlements de rage s'échappaient des lèvres des deux combattants et pas un seul ne se laissait battre. Les coups de poings et de pieds s'enchainaient à une vitesse telle que les yeux de Lucy ne pouvait plus suivre la bataille.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter, ils étaient complètement enragés, et de nombreux arbres avaient trépassés sous les assauts répétés des jeunes gens. Mais bientôt, quelque chose de plus fort fit trembler le sol. Quelque chose de plus puissant fit fuir les animaux. Quelque chose de plus dangereux fit tomber le dernier sapin siégeant encore autour du campement. Même Lucy fut secouée d'un long frisson en apercevant l'origine de cette aura. Erza, elle portait encore une longue tunique violette en soie qu'elle avait dû mettre pour a nuit. Des arabesques noires décoraient le tissue et la jeune femme avait aux pieds des petits chaussons à tête de lapin. Le tout était plutôt comique, mais la situation, elle, ne l'était pas. En sentant l'aura démoniaque de la mage en armure, les deux hommes s'étaient immédiatement arrêtés et avaient observé la femme aux cheveux roux arriver. Elle avait tout d'abord inspecté les alentours du campement, et son regard s'était ensuite posé sur les responsables de ce carnage. Tout s'était alors passé très vite, la jeune femme s'était approchée d'eux à pas rapides et elle les avait projetés contre un rocher ayant survécu au massacre. La femme ne s'arrêta pas la, elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit où les deux corps inertes s'étaient échoués et elle leur redonna à chacun un violent coup sur la tête, les assommants totalement.

Le petit groupe partit une heure plus tard, après avoir déjeuné un peu, et rangé les tentes. Au niveau du campement se trouvait désormais une zone vide de toute végétation et de toute vie. Des arbres calcinés jonchaient lamentablement le sol, ainsi que des rochers et des crevasses s'étendaient sur une cinquantaine de mètres. Erza était toujours furieuse après les deux mages responsables et ces derniers se tenaient à carreaux. Main dans la main, un sourire nié collait au visage.

-Oui ! On est ami !

-Ohh non j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas rester en « mode Happy » toute la journée ! Erza tu y est peut être allée un peu fort non ?

Un seul regard de la mage en armure suffit à faire taire la blonde et elle se joignit à ses deux amis qui marchaient un peu en arrière. Ils passèrent encore six heures à marcher sans s'arrêter (Nastu avaient insisté pour ne pas prendre le train) et il finirent pas arriver dans une petite ville de montagne. Les maisons avaient l'air d'être posaient sur les monts et certaines semblaient prête de s'écrouler. Pourtant elles tenaient bien en place, une petite rivière coulait le long de la vallée au dessous de la ville, et un moulin acheminé l'eau jusqu'aux habitations. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, de nombreux passant marchaient dans les rues, et des commerçants ambulants vantaient leurs marchandises.

-Wouha ! Mais c'est magnifique ici ! Quelle belle ville, Erza on va pouvoir faire les boutiques.

-le client nous a donné rendez-vous demain à onze heure, nous avons donc le reste de la journée pour nous. Désolée Lucy, mais on ne va pas pouvoir faire les boutiques, je ne veux pas que Natsu et Grey restent ensembles. Je vais partir avec Natsu, tu n'as qu'à aller avec Grey.

-Bon, si tu le dis… C'est dommage. Enfin ! Allons-y ! Grey et si on allait voir le moulin ?

-Ouai bonne idée !

Et ils partirent côte à côte, sans sentir le regard lourd de Natsu peser sur eux. Sans remarquer que le Dragon slayer fixait intensément la mage blonde et serrait les points jusqu'à se faire saigner. Sans remarquer la tristesse et le désarroi dans les yeux du mage aux cheveux roses.

* * *

><p>Voila ! J'ai un peu plus de mal à écrire à la troisième personne qu'à la première :$ Mais j'espère que c'est bien quand même ! Bon je pense que le couple que je vais mettre en scène n'est pas trop difficile à trouver, mais on sait jamais, alors selon vous ? Quel sera le couple ?<br>Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vaut ce chapitre alors j'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis. Laissez moi des commentaires, que je puisse voir où je fais des erreurs :$  
>Maintenant, à vos claviers mes amis ! *Sort une nouvelle tronçonneuse toute neuve qu'elle a trouvé en solde*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours à tous ! Voila le second chapitre de cette nouvelle fic ! Avec l'arrivée d'une personne... Plutôt dérangeante. Je vous laisse découvrir et on se retrouve tout en bas !  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

Kisara-chan (je peux ?) : ^^ Tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir ! Oui le père noel a été très généreux, j'espère que pour toi aussi !ah ah ! moi aussi j'aime bien imaginer des musique sur les scène que je lis ^^ Ca rajoute de l'émotion je trouve ! Oui ce sera bien un NaLu mais notre mage de glace est bien un petit peu jaloux lui aussi alors peut être que... Je te laisse découvrir ^^ Merci plutôt à toi, qui me laisse toujours un petit mot qui me donne chaud au coeur !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Côte à côte, Gray et Lucy marchaient le long d'un sentier escarpé menant au petit moulin. L'air était frais et sec, mais le ciel dégagé donnait une allure paisible à la petite ville. Leurs pas soulevaient de la poussière et des lapins sauvages soulevaient leur petits museaux en entendant les jeunes mages passer. Un vent froid secouait les feuilles des arbres et donnait aux joues de Lucy une jolie teinte rouge, la jeune fille rentra donc sa figure dans le col de son manteau. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au bord de la petite rivière, dont le courant charriait des branches. Ils longèrent la bordure et arrivèrent près de la porte du moulin, l'eau s'engouffrait dans la petite bâtisse et ressortait par l'arrière. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et furent saisis par la hauteur des lieus. En effet, un escalier longeait le mur et montait jusqu'aux pâles du moulin. Un peu de paille trainait sur le sol et des petits rongeurs mangeaient les graines, les oiseau volaient l'intérieur de la bâtisse par les multiples fenêtres trouant les murs, leur chant égayant encore plus les lieus. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers la chaume qui servait de toit au bâtiment, et éclairaient l'intérieur. L'endroit était désert, et il n'y avait aucun bruit si ce n'était le chant des oiseau et le craquement des hélice du moulin tournant au dessus des têtes de Grey et Lucy.<p>

-Wouha ! C'est magnifique ! Viens on monte tout en haut.

-Ouai ! On aura une belle vue de la ville !

Ils gravirent donc les nombreuses marches menant aux pâles, et arrivèrent enfin sur la petite terrasse qui se située à l'emplacement du centre des hélices. Un vent plus fort qu'au res de chaussé soufflait et Lucy avait du mal à tenir ses cheveux en place. Elle mit rapidement ses main contre son crane pour éviter que sa chevelure ne parte dans tous les sens, et elle observa le paysage. Elle s'appuya à la rambarde et se pencha pour voir au dessous. Elle pouvait observer la rivière coulant rapidement et traversant le moulin, et la vallée qui se creusait entre les deux monts. En levant la tête vers l'amont, elle vit la petite ville et les feux de cheminés s'élever dans l'air. Vues de son emplacements, les maisons semblaient encore plus avoir été posées sur la roche, et Lucy se demanda comment les chaumières pouvaient tenir debout. Grey s'approcha de la balustrade et s'émerveilla lui aussi du paysage qui lui été offert. Ses joues, étaient rougis par la froideur du vent, et ses cheveux bougeaient lentement au rythme de la brise.

Les deux mages contemplèrent encore un quart d'heure le vallée et décidèrent de rentrer. Mais alors que Lucy commençait à faire demi tour sur la terrasse, le ruban qu'elle portait constamment dans les cheveux s'envola, elle se pencha précipitamment pour le rattraper. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et commença à plonger vers le sol. Elle ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il lui arrivait, et elle sentit soudain son cœur s'emballer comme jamais. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de prononcer un cri, elle ne pouvait que voir la terre se rapprocher toujours plus encore. Elle croyait tout espoir perdu lorsqu'au dernier moment, un bras puissant la retint. Elle releva la tête et découvrit avec stupeur son ami lui aussi à quelque centimètres du sol. Il la colla rapidement contre son torse nu et la déposa sur terre doucement. Ayant vu que Lucy avait perdu l'équilibre, il s'était jeté dans le vide en créant une rivière de glace sur laquelle il avait glissé pour rattraper le corps de la blonde. Il s'en était fallu de peu, si le jeune homme avait eu le reflexe de sauter une seconde trop tard, la jeune fille se serait explosée contre le sol dur de montagne. Elle reposait désormais sur l'herbe, encore toute tremblante et des larmes pleins les joues. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais son premier réflexe avait était d'évacuer sa peur et le seul moyen que son corps avait trouvé pour le faire était de pleurer.

Grey se pencha sur la jeune fille encore troublée et lui écarta les mains de son visage.

-Oye Luce, ça va, c'est fini maintenant. Pleure pas…

A l'entente des mots prononcer si tendrement par Grey, la blonde se calma quelque peut et leva son visage vers le brun. Il avait l'air inquiet, il savait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'était pas blessée, mais il était préoccupé par l'affolement de la constéllationniste. Elle avait l'air dans tous ses états et bien qu'elle s'était un peu apaisée lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, elle restait tout de même tremblante et apeurée. Il l'aida à se relever doucement et lorsqu'elle fut debout ils commencèrent à rentrer à l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservés. Mais à peine Lucy, fit-elle un pas, qu'elle s'effondra à nouveau.

-Ahhh Ca fait trop mal !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu peux pas marcher ?

-Non, je me suis faite mal à le cheville gauche… Je ne peux pas poser ce pied sur le sol Grey !

-Quoi ? Bon ok c'est pas grave… J'espère que tu t'es pas gavée de gâteaux comme Erza…

Et sur ces douces paroles, il attrapa son amie dans ses bras et la calla contre son torse musclé. Elle rougit d'embarra puis la phrase que le mage de glace avait prononcée lui monta au cerveau.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que t'insinues la ? Si je suis trop grosse tu me poses et tu t'en vas !

Son ami laissa alors échapper un rire doux et ses joues rosirent de plaisir, son activité favorite était d'embêter sa vis-à-vis, et il savait parfaitement comment faire. Lucy eu alors un moment de blanc en voyant l'expression que son porteur affichait. Elle se surprit à le trouver charmant avec ses joues roses et le vent dans les cheveux… Mais elle se rendit aussi compte qu'il se fichait royalement d'elle et lui asséna un coup sur la figure digne de ceux d'Erza.

-Je plaisante ! Calme toi, tu sais bien que t'es pas lourde… Bon alors dis moi, comment tu comptes expliquer ton état aux autres ? « Bah je regardais le paysage et je suis tombée… Du coup Grey m'a rattrapée ! » Ah ah, je vois déjà la tête de Natsu, il va se moquer de toi c'est certain, et Happy aussi…

-Non mais arrête un peux ! C'est assez humiliant comme ça !

La jeune fille riait de bon cœur avec son ami et durant tout le trajet, ils parlèrent des différentes façons dont Natsu et Erza pourraient réagirent, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup et quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la ville ils étaient à bout de souffle. Les trois autres leur avaient donnez rendez-vous sur la place de l'église, et ils se rendirent donc la bas. La petite église en pierre brute semblait taillée directement dans la montagne et les vitraux luisaient au soleil. Grey déposa Lucy sur un banc et s'assit à ses cotés, ils attendirent un quart d'heure et enfin Natsu, happy et Erza arrivèrent. Le mage de glace et la constélationniste avaient parié sur comment leurs amis réagiraient en apprenant la maladresse de Lucy et ils étaient impatients de leurs raconter l'anecdote. Natsu apparu le premier il était joyeux et riait comme à son habitude, puis Eza arriva à son tour, l'air strict et concentré, et enfin, Happy s'approcha, voletant un peu en arrière. Mais ce à quoi Lucy ne s'attendait pas, tout comme Grey, c'était ce qui suivait derrière le petit chat bleu. Une jeune femme, blonde à la poitrine plantureuse s'approcha en même temps que le dragon slayer. Deux grosses nattes encadraient sont visage large et ses joue rebondies. Des lèvres charnues et bien rouges, et des grands yeux noirs où brillaient une lueur sournoise. Un corps robuste, et une peau laiteuse avec quelques taches de rousseurs sur le nez. Elle portait une robe à large volant, lui arrivant aux pieds, et un tablier, laissant juste dépasser des chaussures noires. Elle avaient dans sa main un panier en osier remplis de fleurs des champs, et elles en avait disposées certaine dans ses nattes.

Lucy observa cette fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée qu'elle, sa bonne mine donnait chaud au cœur, mais la constelationniste l'observait d'un air méfiant. Natsu était arrivé à la hauteur du banc et il avait l'air préoccupé. Alors que la constellationniste allait demander à son ami aux cheveux roses qui était la jeune femme, cette dernière arriva en courant et se pendit au bras du dragon slayer.

-Natsu-kun ? Qui sont ces gens ? Les amis dont tu m'as parlé ?

-Euh, ah oui, voila Lucy et … tronche de glaçon, je veux dire Grey.

-Ohh je vois, bon tu viens, je vais te montrer le reste de la ville !

Erza observait la scène se déroulant sous les yeux avec un regard dégoutait qu'elle ne cachait même pas, finalement elle s'assit aux cotés de Lucy. Cette dernière s'était soudain assombrie. Elle regardait avec des yeux vitreux le jeune femme pendue au coup de Natsu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'antipathie pour cette femme venue de nulle part.

-Et si tu nous disais qui est cette fille que tu affectionnes tant ? Natsu ?

Les mots étaient partis tout seul, et le ton claquant que Lucy avait employé était plutôt révélateur de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait maintenant. La blonde aux nattes se décolla du dragon slayer et observa un long moment l'autre blonde assise sur le banc. Ses petits yeux calculateurs scrutant l'âme de la jeune femme. Enfin, après quelques instant qui parurent à Lucy une éternité elle dit d'une voix timide qui sonnait fausse.

-Oh pardonnez moi Lucy-san, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Marla, et je vis ici, j'ai rencontré Natsu lorsqu'il à fait tomber tout mes seaus de lait. Je lui ai proposé de lui faire visiter notre belle ville.

Pas une seule fois, Marla n'avait fait mention de Erza ou de Happy, et son ton gêné paraissait faux.

-Oye Luce, qu'est-ce t'as à la jambe ?

-Rien. Laisse tomber, bon Grey tu m'emmènes à l'hôtel ? J'en ai marre d'être assise ici.

Natsu n'avais pas compris, Lucy d'habitude si pleine de vie et d'entrain, était désagréable et n'avait même pas répondu à Marla. Elle l'avait pratiquement ignorée et s'était adressée à Grey sans lancer un regard vers lui.

-Hmm ouai t'as raison, allez viens la, t'es toujours pas capable de marcher.

Et il la souleva une nouvelle fois dans ses bras nus. Les deux s'éloignaient en direction du petits bâtiment qui leur avait loué des chambres, et le dragon slayer regardait hébété Grey porter son amie comme une princesse contre son corps.

-Oh on dirait qu'elle est fâchée… bon tu viens Natsu, je te ramènerai à l'hôtel en revenant de notre petite visite.

Encore un peu surpris, Natsu se laissa entrainer par la jeune femme et disparu dans la foule.

-ENFIN ! J'ai cru qu'elle ne nous lâcherai jamais…

-Happy, cette fille est une plaie, bon on va rejoindre Lucy et Gray, je voudrai savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa jambe.

-Aye !

Les deux compères partirent dans la même direction que le mage de glace avait prise précédemment. Ils arrivèrent devant les chambres et poussèrent la porte de celle de Grey. Lucy était assise sur une chaise, les pieds nus, et un bandage sur la cheville gauche. Le jeune homme brun, lui, appliquait de la glace sur la blessure de la blonde doucement pour ne pas a blesser.

-Oh vous êtes la ? Alors dis moi comment tu t'es faite ça ?

-Oh elle est tombée du haut du moulin, j'ai du la rattraper.

Le petit chat bleu éclata de rire en entendant les propos de Grey, Erza retint un pouffement, mais Lucy ne réagit pas, elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Cette femme l'exaspérait, elle s'était accaparée son compagnon comme s'il lui avait toujours appartenu. Elle avait bien vu le regard calculateur de la jeune femme sur sa propre personne, et cela ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'elle se faisait sur Marla. Fourbe et hypocrite, cela se voyait de loin, et pourtant Natsu ne semblait rien avoir remarqué. Elle serra les poings d'indignation, mais Grey crut qu'il lui faisait mal.

-Oh ça va ?

-Oui oui ne t'en fais pas !

Elle lui offrit un joli sourire et elle se leva pour aller s'assoir sur son lit. Elle boita jusqu'au matelas et s'affala dessus en soupirant.

-Vous n'avez pas accompagné Marla et Natsu ?

-Cette sangsue ? Plutôt mourir !

Happy avait le dont pour remonter le moral, il vola jusque dans les bras de Lucy et s'assit confortablement.

-De toute façon je pense que nous n'étions pas invités… cette fille m'exaspère au plus haut point, ce n'est pas Natsu qui a fait exprès de renverser son lait. Cette elle qui s'est mise volontairement devant lui ! C'est le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué, je me méfis d'elle.

Lucy fut un peu rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas faire confiance à cette femme, mais elle était toujours préoccupée par l'attitude de la montagnarde face à Natsu. Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, oui, elle était, légèrement, mais vraiment légèrement jalouse de cette fille. Elle décida de se changer les idée en prenant un bain.

-Je prend un bain, Grey si tu passes la porte de la salle de bain, t'es un homme mort.

-De toute façon qui voudrait te voir nue, on a pas envie d'assister à un tel carnage…

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit, un corps vola le long de la pièce. Une bosse se forma. L'affaire était réglée pour Lucy.

-Je plaisantait…

La jeune femme fit couler l'eau et ajouta dedans un produit que Mirajane lui avait donné. « Tu verras avec ça, tu seras complètement détendue » La constelationniste se méfiait un peu de son amie la barman mais, si elle avait dit qu'elle serait détende après, ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer selon elle. La blonde avait seulement peur que la mixture soit encore à le résultat d'une des idée tordue de Mira. Cette dernière lui en faisait souvent voir de toutes les couleurs…

Une fois que la baignoire en ardoise fut remplies, la blonde se déshabilla et entra avec délectation dans l'eau brûlante. Des senteurs de mûres et de fruits rouges s'échappaient de la vapeur, la potion de mira sentait vraiment bon. L'odeur emplissait la jeune femme de légèreté, et elle finit par s'endormir dans son bain.

-LUCY ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

-Ahh !

La jeune femme surprise par l'appel de Grey tomba brusquement dans l'eau devenue froide. Elle ressortir la tête et toussa un peu, puis elle quitta la baignoire.

-Ca va ! Ca va ! Je me suis endormie, pas besoin de hurler !

Elle se sécha rapidement le corps et les cheveux, et enfila une nuisette violette. De la dentelles noire bordée le bas du vêtement en soie, et les fines bretelles se croisaient dans le dos de la jeune femme en arrivant jusqu'aux hanches. Enfin elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Grey l'observa attentivement, et rougis, il détourna le regard. Erza et Happy avaient rejoint la chambre voisine.

- T'es habillée avec légèreté dis donc…

-Toi t'es à poil t'as rien à dire !

-Quoi ? Non c'est pas vrai !

Il couru dans la salle de bain et s'enferma à son tour dans la pièce. La blonde rigola doucement et s'assit sur le lit. Elle sortit le livre qu'elle écrivait depuis sa rencontre avec Natsu et commença à conter sa journée. Elle arriva au moment de la rencontre du dragon slayer et de Marla, une tristesse envahit alors son visage et elle cessa d'écrire. Elle se perdit dans ses réflexions et n'entendit pas que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Ce ne fut que lorsque que quelqu'un passa devant son champ de vison qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule.

-Natsu ! Tu m'as faite peur !

-Lucy…

-Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il va falloir … que tu viennes avec moi… Elle l'a dit…

Natsu n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait les pupilles dilatées, et semblait ne plus être maître de lui-même. En regardant de plus près, la jeune femme observa quelque chose d'étrange. Les yeux de son compagnon, ils n'étaient plus de ce beau vert onyx, non, il étaient totalement gris. Et c'est alors qu'elle remarquait ceci, que Natsu frappa violement la jeune femme à la base du coup. Elle tomba sur le sol de la pièce, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Evanouie. Natsu la saisit par les hanche et sortit de la chambre tel un automate.

Quelques minutes plus tard Grey sortit de la salle de bain et découvrit avec stupeur que l'endroit était vide, il appela la constellationniste mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il finit par trouver le sang séché de la jeune femme sur la moquette, et il se précipita dans la chambre de Erza.

- Lucy a été enlevée !

* * *

><p>Marla... Que pensez-vous d'elle ? Une vraie plaie je dis ! Bon sinon, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Trop de descriptions ? Pas assez ? Pas assez d'action ou au contraire trop rapide ? Dites moi ^^<br>Bon je suis à court de question... ah si ! Je crois que je ne vous l'ai pas demandée celle-ci !  
>Question ! Selon vous, quel est le personnage de mangas le plus beau ?<br>Heu... Si je l'ai déjà posée cette question, dites le moi et je changerai ^^  
>a vos clavier ! *Sort sa tronçonneuse dont elle ne sait toujours pas se servir...*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Et bonne année un peu en retard ^^ Désolée pour avoir mit deux semaines à écrire ce chapitre... La reprise des cours m'as complètement perturbée xD Avant je me couchais à trois heures et je me levais à deux heure de l'aprem', maintenant je me couche toujours à trois heures mais je me lèves à six heures -' Enfin je vous raconte ma vie la...  
>Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit assourdissant qui l'entourait. Des sons sourds et puissant résonnant dans la tête de la jeune femme et s'insinuant dans son crane en une douleur aigue. Elle sentit alors son corps se réveiller entièrement, et elle eut des élancements dans tous les membres. La mauvaise position qu'elle avait prise contre la roche lui donnait désormais d'affreuses courbatures et chaque mouvement de sa part déclenchait une horrible souffrance dans ses muscles. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante et elle put bientôt distinguer les contours de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était pas dans une pièce comme elle l'avait pensé quelques instants auparavant, elle était contre un sol dur surement en granit et humide. Il y avait toujours ce bruit sourd, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait encore voir l'origine du vacarme. Elle sentait un courant d'air froid et une brume glacée passer dans la grotte, (car ce ne pouvait être qu'une grotte) et elle frissonna. Elle tenta de bouger légèrement et s'aperçu rapidement que des liens aux poignets et aux mollets l'entravaient. Elle tenta de se dégager mais elle déchanta vite en voyant que les cordes étaient très serrées et que se débattre ne servirait à rien. Elle se résigna donc à ne pas pouvoir bouger et réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout d'abord elle se rappela les événements qui l'avaient poussée à se retrouver prisonnière, Natsu, ses yeux surtout, avaient marqués la blonde, dénués de leur habituelle chaleur et de leur couleur caractéristique. Pourquoi donc Natsu avait-il eu le regard si fade ? Ce fut la première interrogation de Lucy, puis en vint d'autre ? « Où était-elle » et la plus importante « comment vais-je me sortir d'ici ? ». Son cerveau tournait à plein régime mais aucune solution ne lui venait, et elle n'avait aucun objet aiguisé pouvant défaire ses liens. Elle avait toujours affreusement mal à la tête et elle chercha à savoir d'où venait le bruit horrible qui lui sillait le crane. En tournant la tête vers sa droite, elle réussit à distinguer une lumière, faible mais visible tout de même. Le halo semblait cependant atténué, comme si il avait traversé une surface avant d'atteindre les yeux de la femme, elle se pencha en avant et compris alors où elle était tenue prisonnière. De larges chutes d'eau tombaient à quelques mètres de la blonde et projetaient sur son corps la brume. Elle se colla dans un reflexe contre le mur plein de mousse, la cascade derrière laquelle elle se trouvait était impressionnante.<p>

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, et il lui sembla que cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle était réveillée, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de vie dans la caverne et elle commençait à avoir très faim. D'après son estomac, cela devait faire au moins douze heures qu'elle n'avait pas mangé et son ventre lançait des gargouillements indignés. Elle tenta de se dégager et de ramper pour avoir une meilleur vue sur l'ensemble de la caverne, mais ses liens lui écorchèrent la peau des mains, et bientôt du sang s'écoula des plaies. Elle chercha à atteindre ses clefs mais se rendit compte qu'on les lui avait prises. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime pour trouver une solution, mais rien ne vint, la fatigue et la peur empêchant la constellationniste de vraiment se concentrer. Son mal de crane reprit de plus belle et elle eut l'idée de poser son front contre la roche humide et fraiche pour faire passer la douleur. Elle se pencha en avant, les mains fermement retenues par les cordes contres ses reins, et elle déposa délicatement sa tête sur la pierre. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la brûlure se son être se calma, apaisée par l'eau et la fraicheur. Dans cette position, la blonde entendait résonner les chutes d'eau, mais le bruit intense ne la blessait plus. Elle resta ainsi un quart d'heure, et lorsqu'elle eut mal aux muscles d'avoir pris la même position trop longtemps elle se releva et s'adossa une nouvelle fois contre la parois rocheuse. Elle avait pensé à crier, hurler le nom de ses amis en espérant qu'ils viennent la chercher, mais elle s'était dit qu'avec le boucan de la cascade personne ne l'entendrait. Elle avait donc renoncé et elle chercher toujours un moyen de s'échapper, et surtout de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer avec Natsu. Il était clair pour la jeune femme que son ami avait été manipulé, jamais il ne l'aurait frappée de cette façon, quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait interagie sur le dragon slayer. Elle en était la de ses réflexions lorsque lui parvint aux oreilles un écho de pas venant du fond de la caverne, à l'opposé de la cascade. Elle se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes et fit alors semblant d'être inconsciente. Les yeux complètement fermés, elle entendait encore mieux ce qui se trouvait tout autour d'elle, les chutes d'eau, l'écho de la caverne et les pas se rapprochant dangereusement. Enfin, les pas cessèrent, à quelques mètres de la jeune femme, toujours feintant le sommeil, elle sentit alors une présence se rapprocher d'elle. Des yeux se posèrent sur son visage inexpressif, et au bout d'une minute qui parut à la blonde une heure, la personne s'éloigna légèrement.

-Elle aurait dut se réveiller, Natsu ! Tu l'as frappée trop fort, t'es bon à rien ma parole…

L'intonation del a voix qui venait de parler était grave et rauque, en aucun cas ce ne pouvait être Marla qui avait prononcé ces quelques mots.

-Désolé…

C'était _sa_ voix, le ton suave de Natsu ! Lucy usa de toute sa volonté pour ne pas ouvrir ses yeux et observer son ami, elle voulait savoir, qui était cet homme (car c'était une voix d'homme) et que faisait le dragon slayer avec lui. Bientôt de nouveaux pas se rapprochèrent de la jeune femme, des pas rapides et pressés.

-Bien maintenant réveil la ! Elle devrait ouvrir les yeux rapidement .

-O… Oui ! Oui Tout de suite.

Il y avait une troisième personne, une femme d'après le timbre de la voix et elle s'apprêtait à sortir Lucy de son faux sommeil. La blonde ne comprenait pas pourquoi la personne qui avait parlé était si hésitante, sa voix tremblait et on sentait bien son appréhension. Bientôt, elle sentit un souffle près de son visage et des bras robustes la saisir sous les aisselles et la levèrent avec plus ou moins de délicatesse du sol en pierre. Elle se sentit alors projetée à nouveau contre les murs humide et elle ne put contenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque son dos alla percuter le granit.

-Ahhh.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux dans un reflexe surpris et regarda enfin qui pouvaient être les deux personnes présentes en dehors de Natsu. Elle vit alors un grand jeune homme, blond et carré. Aux épaules robustes et musclées. Des yeux noirs et brillants. Une petite cicatrice en forme de croix striait son visage sur la joue gauge, faisant ressortir son teint pâle. Il avait les cheveux cours et en batail, et tout en lui reflétait un caractère sur de lui et orgueilleux. Il croisait ses mains contre son torse musclé et affichait une moue dédaigneuse à Lucy qui l'observait toujours de haut en bas. Il était plutôt beau pensa immédiatement la constéllationniste, et elle était déçu qu'une telle personne soit assez horrible pour la kidnapper. A coté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au jeune homme, c'était Marla. Mais elle n'affichait plus son air suffisant et son faux sourire, elle était désormais complètement désarçonnée et ses yeux fuyaient le regard de la mage. Elle portait la même tenue que le jour d'avant, une longue robe, et elle respirait rapidement. Il y avait une seule chose qui fit tiquer Lucy : un collier qu'elle ne portait pas la première fois qu'elle avait vue Marla. Une pierre brut, surement en onyx ou en émeraude, elle ne pouvait distinguer clairement de la où elle était. Elle était magnifique, et elle brillait malgré l'obscurité contre la poitrine de sa propriétaire. Lorsque Marla vit l'objet des interrogation de la blonde elle saisit rapidement la pierre dans ses mains potelées et la cacha. N'importe qui aurait pu voir que la jeune femme avait peur, et qu'elle était stressée. Enfin, elle vit à quelques mètres d'elle, Natsu, le visage inexpressif et les bras ballants. Il la regardait, avec des yeux vides de toute volonté propre. Il était blanc aussi, son teint d'habitude bronzé était presque aussi pâle que celui de Marla. Ses yeux toujours d'un gris fade regardaient fixement Lucy et ne cillaient pas.

-T'es enfin réveillée, il t'en aura fallu du temps petite fée !

La constellationniste reporta sn attention sur le deuxième homme présent; sa voix dédaigneuse se répercutait dans toute la grotte et s'amplifiait dans la tête de Lucy, faisant revenir son horrible mal de crane. Elle ferma de nouveau ses yeux pour essayer de se soulager, mais l'horrible ton de voix du garçon retentit à nouveaux.

-Alors maintenant dis moi, comment trouves-tu mon nouveau joujou ?

Il désigna d'un signe du menton le dragon slayer puis éclata d'un rire sinistre. Marla se roidit immédiatement et s'affaissa encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

-Natsu ? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Enfoiré !

Les yeux du blond se remplirent alors de haine et en moins d'une minute il se retrouva face à Lucy et lui asséna une gifle monumentale. La jeune femme sentit sa tête partir sur le coté et elle s'effondra contre le sol.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'es pas en position de force à ce que je sache. Est-ce que tous les mages de Fairy Tail sont aussi insolents ? Si tu veux savoir, ton ami est revenu à la raison, il a décidé de nous aider dans notre quête.

-C'est impossible, jamais il ne ferait une chose aussi insensée ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, il suffit de regarder ses yeux pour le comprendre !

-Tu es plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait, mais tu reste stupide tout de même. En effet, Natsu n'a pas décidé de sa propre volonté de me suivre, on a dû l'y contraindre. Mais bon ça revient au même de toute façon ! Ce qui importe c'est que maintenant, tu vas devoir nous aider toi aussi.

-Je ne vous aiderai pour rien au monde t'entend ! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu cherches et qui tu es !

-Très bien ! Je suis Allan, le frère jumeau de Marla ici présente. En réalité, nous n'avons pas besoin de ta personne, il nous faut juste ton pouvoir. Ta magie. Vois-tu je suis un collectionneur, un collectionneur de magie, et je cherche à obtenir toutes les sortes de magie qu'il existe dans ce monde. Lorsque Marla m'a avoué qu'elle avait rencontré un dragon slayer, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Et j'ai maintenant le pouvoir de ton ami.

-Comment… Comment c'est possible ?

-Et bien tu vois ce collier que porte ma sœur ? Il ne te rappelle rien ?

En l'observant de plus près, Lucy se rendit compte que, en effet, la couleur du pendentif lui disait quelque chose, elle se concentra et découvrit alors avec stupeur que les teintes vertes onyx ressemblaient à celles des yeux de Natsu. La ressemblance était saisissante, et la jeune constellationniste sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Seulement, elle avait beau réfléchir, aucune explication ne lui venait à l'esprit et elle était toujours bloquée. Ce collier devait être à l'origine de l'état mécanique de Natsu, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, la blonde n'avait pas vu le pendentif lors de leur première rencontre avec Marla, il devait donc forcement provenir d'une magie quelconque.

-Est-ce que ce sont ses yeux ?

-Disons qu'il s'agit de l'essence de son pouvoir, lorsque Marla lui a prit, elle a aussi volé son libre arbitre, par conséquence il fera tout ce que je lui dirai de faire. Il s'est fait avoir tellement facilement, c'en était pitoyable. Marla me l'a présenté et j'ai reconnu son tatouage. On parle beaucoup de Salamander ces temps-ci alors il n'a pas été dur de savoir que ce mage de Fairy Tail n'était autre que Natsu Dragnir… Maintenant, je vais voler ton pouvoir à toi aussi, une mage céleste possédant autant de clefs est rare. Et puis, j'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour Aquarius, j'aime les femmes avec du caractère.

Lucy se mit à paniquer, elle était vraiment dans une mauvaise passe, Natsu ne lui viendrait pas en aide, et elle était seule et attachée contre deux mages. Un collectionneur de magie, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait de tels propos. Elle chercha à défaire ses liens mais elle ne fit que se blaiser davantage.

-Libère Natsu !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu vas pouvoir négocier la survie de ton ami… Et la tienne par la même occasion. Natsu ! Et si tu t'occupais un peu d'elle, sa vigueur me donne mal à la tête.

Natsu sembla alors se réveiller de sa léthargie et il se dirigea vers la mage de Fairy Tail qui semblait ne plus pouvoir faire un seul geste. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses yeux et tracèrent des sillons salés le long de sa mâchoire. Arrivé à la hauteur de la jeune femme il leva son poing et projeta son bras dans le ventre de la mage qui vacilla quelques instants et émit un cri de douleur atroce. Il s'approchait à nouveau de Lucy qui était désormais résignée à se faire tuer par son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, alors qu'un nouveau coup la projetait à terre avec violence, la nuit qu'ils avaient passés dans la tante lui revint en mémoire. « Parce que sinon tu ne dormiras pas… » Le dragon slayer avait prononcé ces mots tellement simplement, comme pour lui dire « Je suis la pour toi ». Sa tristesse redoubla et elle serra les poings, la fatalité du sort l'écrasait et elle ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

-Natsu… arrête je t'en pris !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec toute l'affection, tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que sa voix le ramènerait à son état normal, qu'il se souviendrait, qu'il cesserait ses attaques. Mais rien de tout ça n'arriva. Il se stoppa néanmoins dans son mouvement quelques secondes, avant d'écraser son pied dans les cotes de la blonde qui sentit alors ses os craquer sous la pression exercée. La douleur qui lui vrilla le corps était telle qu'elle faillit perdre connaissance. Elle regarda Marla qui observait la scène avec des yeux exorbités, elle tremblait de tout son corps et semblait ne pas réaliser la situation. Lucy se demanda pourquoi la jeune femme réagissait ainsi, pourquoi avait-elle l'air tellement apeurée ? Et puis, elle comprit en se ressassant la scène dans sa tête. Marla n'était pas vraiment une personne méchante, certes stupide, mais pas diabolique. L'attitude de son frère prouvait que ce dernier la manipulait ouvertement, et la jeune femme au caractère fragile se laissait avoir facilement. Marla était le dernier espoir de Lucy, si elle arrivait à la rallier de son coté alors elle pourrait s'en sortir.

-Je… Je t'en pris, aide moi !

Elle avait prononcé ces mots si bas que personne dans la caverne ne l'avait entendue, à part Marla qui avait put deviner sur les lèvres la signification des paroles. Elle sembla alors encore plus paniquée et chercha à fuir le regard désespéré de l'autre blonde, mais Lucy regardait fixement sa vis-à-vis sans ciller. Natsu s'apprêtait à donner un ultime coup fatal à Lucy, il avait soulevé le corps de la blonde au dessus de lui et allait lui asséner un coup de poing. Son bras arrivait à pleine puissance vers la tête de la jeune femme, il allait la percuter, tout espoir s'était envolé pour Lucy lorsque le poing s'arrêta. Une phrase venait d'être hurlée, ou plutôt un mot, unique.

-Arrête !

La voix de Marla, elle avait empêché Natsu de frapper la jeune femme.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu as dit ça ! Ordonne lui de continuer !

Lucy comprit alors que Allan seul n'était rien, il avait besoin de sa sœur pour contrôler natsu. Lui n'avait pas de pouvoir magique, Marla en revanche possédait la faculté que son frère voulait à tout prix. C'était Marla qui contrôlait son ami et non son jumeau.

-Non ! On est pas obligé de la tuer !

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Je suis ton frère tu m'obéis ! Un point c'est tout !

-Mais enfin ! Allan, tu as déjà trop d'ennuies ! Je t'en supplies ne fais pas ça ! De toute façon j'en ai marre, tu dis que tu m'aimes, mais tu te contre fous de moi ! Lucy-san ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tout ça arrive !

La jeune femme fondit en larme et courut près de Lucy qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et d'un mouvement sec elle arracha le collier contenant le pouvoir de Natsu.

-Tiens prend le ! Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir si tu n'utilises pas la magie de ton ami ! Je veux bien t'aider, mais ne me demande pas de me battre contre mon propre frère !

-Mais je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne !

-C'est une pierre de cœur, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir t'en servir pour l'utiliser ! Normalement je suis la seule à pouvoir m'en servir vu que je l'ai crée, mais comme tu as de très fortes affinités avec Natsu ça devrait marcher !

Elle avait dit ces quelques mots avec un sourire tendre collé au visage et à ce moment, la constellationniste révisa son jugement quand à la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas si godiche qu'il n'y paraissait finalement. Marla détacha les liens de la blonde sous le regard horrifié de son frère. Lucy saisit alors la pierre et sentit monter en elle une puissance incroyable. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines et elle sentit tous ses sens se décupler, désormais elle pouvait entendre le moindre bruit à des kilomètres à la ronde et sa vision s'était nettement améliorée. Seulement Allan ne comptait pas se laisser faire ainsi, il s'élança avec toute la puissance qu'il possédait et donna un coup de pied dans les cotes de sa sœur.

-T'es vraiment inutile pauvre fille ! Bon puisque qu'elle ne m'aide plus je vais devoir me débarrasser de toi tout seul. Ne crois pas que Marla soit la seule à pouvoir utiliser la magie, moi aussi je suis un mage tu sais.

Lucy ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de Natsu et de Marla et qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper de la caverne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car Allan s'élançait maintenant vers elle, une épée à la main. La jeune femme évida de justesse le coup, qui fracassa l'un des murs des cavernes. Des gros morceaux de roches tombèrent sur le corps de la blonde qui se protégea la tête avec ses bras. Elle s'entailla la peau et nombreuses plaies apparurent sur ses avants bras. Elle gémit de douleur mais ne renonça pas à se battre.

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces et essaya d'utiliser la pierre de cœur de Natsu. C'est alors que de nouveaux tous ses sens s'aiguisèrent, elle réussit à éviter simplement un nouveau coup d'épée de Allan, et elle arriva même facilement à le toucher avec son fouet. Mais elle sentait aussi autre chose dans son corps. Une sensation différente de celles qui l'avait envahie auparavant. Elle se sentait reliée. Reliée à Natsu. Malgré sa léthargie cuisante, le dragon slayer ressentait lui aussi des impressions et des émotions, il ne pouvait simplement pas les extérioriser sans sa pierre de cœur. Un bouillonnement de rage envahie le corps de la jeune femme, une haine sans limite, et elle comprit que c'était ce que Natsu ressentait à ce moment la. Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait même _dialoguer_ avec son ami.

« _Lucy, je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te frapper ! » _

_« Natsu ! Tu peux me parler ? C'est génial ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas ! Mais explique moi comment me servir de ton pouvoir ! »_

_« Commence par te détendre et laisse faire tes instincts ! »_

Suivant les conseils de son ami, la jeune femme cessa tout mouvement et se concentra. Elle vida son esprit, et laissa tous ses sens la submerger. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Allan s'apprêtait à lui porter un coup qui lui aurait été fatal, mais la jeune femme libéra d'un seul moment toute la puissance magique que possédait Natsu et tout autour d'elle explosa. La caverne partit en morceaux, et les quatre personnes se retrouvèrent projetées par-delà les chutes d'eau. Lucy eut tout juste le temps d'enfoncer la pierre onyx dans le corps du dragon slayer et elle se retrouva en chute libre à plus de cent mètres de haut. Elle voyait toute la poussière qu'avait produite l'explosion et de nombreux débris de roches volaient en même temps qu'eux. En regardant en bas, elle découvrit avec horreur un lac noir remplit de rochets coupants. Elle se rapprochait à toute allure du mur d'eau qui allait la tuer et elle perdait espoir, lorsqu'elle senti les deux bras musclés de Natsu l'attraper et la coller contre son corps.

-Accroche toi Luce ! Ca va faire mal !

La jeune femme se pelotonna conte le torse du dragon slayer, ferma les yeux et attendit l'impacte avec inquiétude. Malgré sa peur elle se sentait bien, elle était de nouveau contre le corps aux effluves douces de son ami, et elle se prit à penser que mourir dans ses bras ne serait pas une mauvaise mort. La chaleur du dragon slayer envahissait la jeune femme qui n'entendait plus rien mis à part les battements de cœur de Natsu. Ils étaient rapides et précipités, signe que son ami s'attendait à faire face à une situation extrême. Son corps traversa alors la surface lisse et noire du lac, et elle sentit des millions d'aiguilles lui traverser le corps. Sous l'impacte violent le mage de feu avait dut lâcher la jeune femme et elle s'enfonçait d'désormais dans les profondeurs sombres du lac. Elle sentit les ténèbres l'envelopper et perdit son souffle. L'eau s'insinua dans ses poumons et la brûla de l'intérieure, elle ne distinguait même plus la surface de l'eau et ne voyait plus aucune lumière. L'espace et le temps n'avait plus de signification tant elle était perdue, et c'est avec une dernière pensée pour Natsu et son merveilleux sourire que la jeune femme perdit connaissance. S'enfonçant toujours plus dans la noirceur des ténèbres. Elle crut alors distinguer une flamme rose loin au dessus d'elle mais elle sombra rapidement et ne sentit pas des bras puissants la tirer vers la surface de l'eau et une bouche se coller contre la sienne pour lui faire parvenir de l'air.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Hmmm je préfère les chapitres précédents ... Je ne sais pas celui-ci me semble moins bien : Dites moi que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
>Alors la question ! Bon je vous avoue que je suis vraiment à cour en ce moment :$ Mais dites moi quelles sont vos résolutions pour cette année ?<br>Allez, maintenant ! A vos clavier ! *Brandit son stitch en peluche !*


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjours à tous, et désolée pour ce looong retard. ne fait le site où je publies en parallèle était en panne, et je ne voulais pas poster sur l'un et pas sur l'autre doc voila :p

**LeiMei** : Si tu as aimé ce chapitre à cause de l'action tu aimerassurement celui-ci ^^Plus sportive ? Bon courage ! Et merci pour ton petit commentaire :3

Je vous donne ce chapitre tout frais en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

><p>Une seconde fois, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde, ses paupières se soulevèrent après de longues heures d'inconscience et enfin elle émergeait des ténèbres dans lesquelles on l'avait enfermée. Le soleil à son zénith l'éblouie d'un seul coup et l'agressa de sa clarté. Immédiatement elle referma ses yeux qu'elle venait tout juste d'ouvrir et elle tenta de se protéger de cette lumière agressive. Elle n'entendait absolument rien, le monde semblait muet autour de la jeune femme, elle ne sentait que son cœur battre à un rythme régulier et sa respiration soulevant sa poitrine à différents intervalles. Elle inspira un grand coup et sentit alors une atroce brûlure lui traverser les poumons, elle se releva précipitamment et toussa, toussa jusqu'à ce que l'eau contenue dans son corps soient entièrement recrachée. Ses bronches la consumaient de l'intérieur et elle avait des larmes pleins les yeux. Elle continua de tousser encore un peu et s'allongea à nouveau les bras en croix sur le lit ; reprenant lentement son souffle. L'eau avait laissé dans son corps une longue trainée de feu et chaque inspiration l'irritait encore plus. Se tournant sur son coté gauche, elle observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle eu la surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas en pleine air, mais dans une petite pièce dont le toit était fait de verre. Elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer les nuages se déplaçant rapidement dans le ciel et les quelques oiseaux survolant la maison. Elle voyait aussi les arbres bouger lentement au rythme de la brise dont certaines feuilles s'envolaient et rejoignaient les oiseau dans l'immensité bleuté. Les murs et le sol de sa chambre étaient en bois, la jeune femme en déduisit donc qu'elle se trouvait dans un chalet. Un bureau en verre noir était posé contre le mur en face du lit et était rempli de toutes sortes de papiers. Une grande armoire en chêne foncée trônait à quelques mètres de la jeune femme, et une immense bibliothèques pleine de vieux livres aux reliures en cuire était placée juste en face de la porte d'entrée qui se trouvait à droite du lit.<p>

Elle se leva calmement de son lit aux draps blanc immaculés et tenta de tenir debout sans ciller, ce qui se révéla difficile car elle était encore assommée. Après quelques minutes de laborieux travail, elle arriva tout de même à marcher sans trop de mal. Elle se dirigea vers le porte qu'elle ouvrit discrètement et observa le couloir où elle se trouvait. A sa droite, deux portes, devant elle, un escalier en colimaçon et à sa gauche… Un mur. Elle retourna rapidement dans la chambre et s'observa dans un miroir, elle était en chemise de nuit blanche. Le vêtement lui arrivait aux genoux et il était bouffant. Ce n'était pas le genre d'habits qu'elle portait chaque jours, elle préférait les tissus qui la mettaient en valeur aux vêtements amples qui cachaient ses formes généreuses. La chemise de nuit qu'elle portait ne lui plaisant absolument pas, elle partit à la recherche d'autre vêtements plus présentables selon elle. Elle farfouilla dans l'armoire en bois et trouva son bonheur. Une petite jupe à volant et aux motifs fleuris dans des tons pastels pour le bas. Et un top gris taupe à dentelles pour le haut. L'aspect général était très féminin sans être vulgaire et elle choisit une petite paire de spartiates à talons pour compléter le tout. Enfin habillée et coiffée rapidement, elle sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Elle se fit le plus discrète possible, évitant de faire claquer ses petits talons sur les marches cabossées. Arrivée à mi-chemin de l'escalier, elle se pencha légèrement pour observer si quelqu'un se trouvait en bas, elle ne vit personne, le petit salon était complètement vide, seul un chat paressait près de la cheminé au centre de la pièce. Elle descendit ce qu'il lui restait de marches et longea les murs pour être certaine que même si quelqu'un se trouvait dans la bâtisse, il ne la trouverait pas. Un grand canapé en cuir marron entourait la cheminé où le feu crépitait lentement et des longs rideaux pourpres ornaient les grandes fenêtres. La cuisine succédait au salon sans délimitation précise et on trouvait une table, en bois où trônait un bouquet de jonquilles jaunes. Lucy fut alors saisit d'un sentiment de bien être intense, et ses joues rougirent de plaisir. Elle s'avança, ne longeant plus les murs, toutes méfiance étant partie. Elle marchait à pas lents, observant chaque détail de cette maison si chaleureuse, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de cette jolie bâtisse. Elle aurait aimé grandir dans un endroit comme celui-ci, respirant le bien être et la chaleur, plutôt que dans son immense manoir froid et impersonnel. Elle continua sa visite traçant des dessins sur les murs en bois avec ses doigts, elle arriva dans une petite chambre ressemblant fortement à celle où elle s'était endormie. Cependant le plafond n'était pas en verre, et une immense baie vitrée faisait office de mur. Un rayon de soleil se perdait sur les draps vert émeraudes du lit double. La blonde s'approcha de la vitre et y colla son visage, observant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se trouvait sur le haut d'une colline, en contrebas elle voyait la ville où elle et son équipe devait remplirent leur mission. La petite maison se trouvait donc à une haute altitude, elle pouvait aussi distinguer le moulin, où Grey l'avait rattrapée in-extrémiste. En repensant à sa chute elle frémit et se décida à chercher ses amis.

Elle remonta avant dans la chambre où elle s'était réveillée pour mettre un habit chaud, elle trouva un cache-cœur en laine grises et l'enfila prestement. Elle redescendit les escaliers en colimaçon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit lentement. Immédiatement un vent frais et sec lui arriva sur le visage, et elle rentra sa tête dans ses épaules frêles. Les brins d'herbes étaient balayés par l'air et elle voyait les pâles du moulin tourner lentement au loin. Elle fit quelque pas dans le petit jardin qui s'offrait à elle, tout en cherchant du regard ses amis. Il ne pouvez pas être loin, après tout, Natsu ne l'aurait pas abandonnée. Puis elle se souvint de Marla, elle lui avait sauvé la vie quelque part, pourtant Lucy ne pouvait se résigner à éprouver de la reconnaissance envers cette fille qui était tout de même à l'origine de son enlèvement.

La constelationniste fit le tour de la maisonnette, observant les environs, mais personne ne se trouvait là. Elle se dirigea alors vers une forêt de pins clairsemés où elle pensait retrouver ses amis. Elle marcha longtemps, tentant de se repérer dans le labyrinthe de conifères qui l'entouraient, mais bientôt, de nouveaux arbres se mélangèrent aux sapins. Certains qu'elle connaissait, d'autres qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle arriva alors sur une pente douce qu'elle commença à descendre. Elle n'aimait pas trop se retrouver dans les vallée, elle se sentait alors piégée, elle était donc réticente à descendre jusqu'au bas de la pente. Mais elle s'y contraignit et une fois la cote passée, elle se trouva près d'un ruisseau clair. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'elle marchait et des aiguilles de pins avaient irrité les pieds en partis nus de la jeune mage. Elle défit donc ses spartiates et trempa ses mollet dans l'eau fraiche qui s'écoulait. Elle resta assise comme ça quelques temps sur le bord de la berge réfléchissant à un endroit où elle trouverait ses amis. Mais une question lui vint alors à l'esprit. Une question plus importante que le reste. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle avait essayé de faire attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait, mais rapidement le grand nombre d'arbres avait eu raison de son orientation Etrangement, elle n'était pas plus affolée que ça. Il lui suffirait d'attendre pour que quelqu'un la retrouve et elle pourrait retourner dans le petit chalet. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, ne voyant que quelques bout de bleu cyans apparaître. La lumière du soleil se reflétait sur les feuilles, et ces dernière paraissaient translucides. Elle était bien là. Le chant des oiseaux lui parvenait aux oreilles et malgré le froid ambiant, elle se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage. Un craquement de brindille sur sa gauche la tira de ses pensées et elle sursauta. Son regard se dirigea rapidement vers la source du bruit et elle se figea immédiatement. Un daim ! Un tout jeune daim, ses bois sortaient à peine, petit et recouvert de velours. Lui aussi s'était figé, peu habitué aux hommes, il n'avait pas eu le reflexe de détaler à toute vitesse. Lucy regarda l'animal, fascinée par sa beauté et sa grâce, puis de la même façon dont il était apparu, il disparu. Dans un craquement léger, il fit un bon dans les fourrés et s'enfuit rapidement. Encore sous le charme de sa rencontre, la mage blonde continua d'observer le buisson quelques secondes et enfin, elle détourna la tête et se remit à contempler la lumière qui filtrait par les feuilles.

Elle commençait à douter que l'on vienne la chercher finalement, cela faisait quand même deux heures qu'elle se gelait les pieds dans le ruisseau, et elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne au petit chalet. Rapidement, elle enfila de nouveau ses spartiates et marcha longuement dans la foret. Tentant de retrouver son chemin parmi la multitude d'arbres. Bientôt, elle arriva dans la partie des bois où il n'y avait que des sapins et elle put se repérer plus facilement. Le soleil avait décrit une large courbe depuis qu'elle s'était mise en route et l'horizon affichait une pâle couleur orange rose. « La nuit ne va pas tarder » se dit-elle tout en observant la Lune déjà visible dans le ciel clair. Elle marchait toujours au même rythme lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau un craquement de brindilles. Elle ne sursauta pas, excitée à l'idée de voir encore une fois un daim, mais elle déchanta rapidement en voyant ce qui lui faisait face.

Un long pelage gris taché de boue, don certaines touffes tombaient à terre. Des yeux jaunes perçant analysant le moindre mouvement et capable de repérer sa proie à des kilomètres. Des griffes longues pouvant lacérer n'importe quoi et des crocs aussi affuté que ceux d'un tigre à dent de sabres… *

Elle fit un pas en arrière, et buta contre le tronc d'un sapin, elle envisagea de monter se réfugier dans l'arbre mais les premières branches étaient bien trop hautes. Quatre nouvelles bêtes tout aussi effrayantes que la première surgirent des bois et se placèrent en cercle autour de la jeune fille en grognant. Ils l'avaient piégée. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ne se décidant toujours pas à l'attaquer, et Lucy ne trouvait aucun échappatoire. Elle pensa en premier lieu à se mettre à courir le plus rapidement possible et le plus loin possible, mais avait-elle une chance face à ces cinq bêtes poilues ? Elle en doutait sérieusement.

Pour le moment, les loups (car ce ne pouvait-être que ça) ne l'attaquaient pas, ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, ou alors ils préféraient tout simplement voir la jeune fille morte de peur. Cette situation insupportable tapait vraiment dur les nerfs de la mage et elle menaçait de craquer et de partir en courant d'une seconde à l'autre si rien ne se passait. Malheureusement en se collant encore plus à l'écorce du sapin, une branche au sol se cassa. Et ce fut un déclic, en moins d'une seconde, les cinq bête s'étaient élancées sur la constellationniste qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle voyait maintenant fondre sur elle à toute vitesse les crocs et les griffes acérées. Elle ne put pousser un seul cri, deux pattes velues la plaquèrent au sol avec force et elle sentit alors les griffes de l'animal se planter dans son épaule gauche. Elle étouffa un gémissement et essaya de se calmer en premier lieu. Elle prit son élan sur le sol et projeta à toute vitesse ses deux jambes dans l'estomac du loup qui la maintenait toujours sur le tas de feuilles mortes. Malgré le peu de puissance de la jeune fille, l'effet fut immédiat, la bête glapi sourdement et délaissa la mage le temps de se remettre d'aplomb. Lucy en profita, elle aussi, pour souffler et elle se releva prestement, faisant fonctionner à pleine vitesse son cerveau. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, les autres loups n'attaquaient pas, ils avaient bien grogné encore plus fort lorsqu'elle avait éjecté le plus gros mais sinon rien. Elle comprit alors que le mâle imposant qu'elle avait frappé devait surement être le chef de la meute et elle n'en fut que plus effrayée. Elle ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, elle prit ses jambes à son coup et détala le plus rapidement possible vers la lumière claire provenant de l'orée de la forêt. Le sang battait à ses tempes alors qu'elle entendait rugir derrière elle les cinq animaux furieux de voir leur proie s'enfuir. Elle ne se retourna pas et accéléra l'allure, trébuchant sur les racines et se cognant dans les branches basses. Elle pouvait sentir que les bêtes se rapprochaient, leurs pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches et elle perdait espoir. Cédant à la tentation elle jeta furtivement un regard dans son dos, et put éviter de justesse un des loups se jetant sur elle. Elle accéléra la cadence courant surtout pour la forme, car elle n'espérait plus. Elle maudissait de plus en plus Marla qui était à l'origine de tous ses malheurs, c'était à cause d'elle si ses clefs lui avaient étés prises, et sans défenses elle ne pouvait vaincre ses horribles poursuivants.

Heureusement la lisière du bois de pins se rapprocher et elle pouvait peut être espérer que les animaux ne s'aventureraient pas au-delà. Mais alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle était presque tirée d'affaire, elle se retourna pour voir où se trouvaient les loups. Sans pouvoir éviter juste devant elle une branche basse de sapin. Le choc fut violent, sa tête partit en arrière sous l'impacte mais son corps continua d'avancer, formant un angle très étrange. Elle s'affala sur le tapis de feuilles mortes complètement sonnée, avec un mal crane lui sillant la tête. « Mais quelle conne ! » fut la première pensée de la mage assommée. Quelle cruche elle faisait, il ne lui restait que quelques malheureux mètres à parcourir et elle aurait put se réfugier dans le chalet ! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle se retourne ! Qu'elle cède à cet instinct inutile et qu'elle jette un coup d'œil derrière son dos. Juste une fraction de seconde, une seule, qui lui avait permis de se prendre une branche de sapin en pleine tro…Tête.

Alors qu'elle se maudissait intérieurement, elle ne vit pas que les cinq grosses bêtes poilues et puantes étaient à nouveau à sa hauteur, et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle blêmit malgré son état proche de l'inconscience. Le plus gros s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui sauter au coup (une seconde fois), et elle pouvait déjà sentir son haleine nauséabonde aux relents de pourriture : Une haleine de carnivore. Elle gémit faiblement, en tentant de se relever, ce qui eut pour effet de lui vriller encore plus le crane. Le chien s'élançait déjà sur la jeune femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre sur pieds. Elle voyait comme au ralenti l'animal fondre sur elle, ses crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair de son mollet. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renouveler l'attaque, la jeune femme se crut perdue. De nouveau, l'affreuse bête plongeait à toute allure sur elle, et rien ne pourrait la stopper. Lucy ferma les yeux; regrettant de ne pas être restée dans le petit chalet en bois, et attendant de se faire dévorer. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Ni dans la seconde qui suivit, ni dans toutes celles qui vinrent. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et découvrit avec stupeur un mur de glace entre elle et les cinq chien. Grey se tenait devant elle les bras écartés, il l'avait sauvée… Une nouvelle fois se dit-elle avec désespoir.

En deux minutes les loups furent battus et ils repartirent la queue entre les jambes au cœur de la forêt de pins. Le jeune homme à moitié dénudé se retourna alors vers la blonde encore toute tremblante. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et…

-Non mais tu le fais exprès ! On ne PEUT pas te laisser seule deux minutes ou quoi ? Ah ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je pars avec Erza voir Natsu à l'hôpital et toi tu vas te promener dans la forêt, et tu trouves un moyen de te faire attaquer par des loups…

-Ne me hurle pas dessus : Et habille toi tu me déconcentre ! Tu sais, je n'aurai pas eu l'idée de partir me balader si je ne m'étais pas réveillée complètement seule, dans un chalet pommé à la montagne !

Sur ces douces et tendres paroles elle donna un magnifique coup de poing au mage de glace qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-T'es pire qu'Erza…

-Ai-je bien entendu ?

-Non rien… Bon viens on va à l'hôpital je crois qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que l'on doit s'expliquer…

Ils prirent donc la direction de la vallée en silence. Un silence pesant qu'aucun des deux mages ne semblaient vouloir briser. Ils arrivèrent après une bonne demi heure de marche jusqu'à un petit hôpital de campagne de deux étages. Des murs blancs faits en crépis absorbaient le peu de chaleur du soleil et lorsque Lucy posa sa main dessus elle se brûla presque. En entrant dans le hall elle découvrit une immense voute soutenue par une multitude de piliers, ces derniers décorés par des enjolivures et des gravures. Un style totalement en décalage avec l'ambiance du bâtiment. Lucy s'émerveillait sur la beauté de l'édifice et regardait tout autour d'elle les yeux grands ouverts lorsque Grey la rappela à l'ordre.

-Bon tu viens Luce ?

-Aye !

Ils grimpèrent les deux étages à pieds et débouchèrent dans un long couloir blanc avec d'innombrable portes vertes. Le mage de glace semblait savoir où il se dirigeait car il marchait d'un pas sure et précis. Les deux amis débouchèrent dans une grande véranda et attendirent qu'une infirmière vienne leur autoriser de voir Natsu. Lorsqu'enfin une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux multiples taches de rousseur leur dit qu'ils pouvaient entrer, Lucy était toute excitée.

Les deux pénétrèrent dans une petite chambre aux murs peints en blancs et découvrirent Erza donnant à manger à Natsu.

-Non ! J'en veux pas c'est dégueulasse !

-Tu vas le manger ou je te jure que tu ne sortira jamais de cet hôpital en un seul morceau !

Elle lui enfourna alors la cuillère pleine d'une étrange bouillie dans la bouche et il dû se résoudre à avaler la mixture. Un long frisson parcourut son corps bandé. La jeune femme aux cheveux vermillons posa alors sa main gantée sur la tête du dragon slayer dans un geste affectif qu'une mère prodiguerait à son enfant.

-C'est bien, tu es un boon garçon !

-Oh Lucy tu es arrivée ! Je t'attendais ça va ?

-Ca va ! Mais toi t'as l'air mal en point… Tu t'es cassé le bras en percutant la surface du lac ?

-Oh ça ? C'est pas grand-chose. Les médecins, par contre ont eu du mal à me redonner ma conscience. Heureusement ils ont réussi… Je crois que c'est à cause de la pierre verte qu'ils ont mis tant de temps.

Instinctivement la blonde porta sa main à son coup, la pierre de cœur s'y trouvait toujours, mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle aurait dû disparaitre lorsque Natsu avait repris le contrôle de lui-même. Pourtant elle était toujours suspendue à son coup.

-Pourtant je l'ai toujours la pierre.

-Je peux peut être vous éclairer sur ce sujet…

Toutes les personnes de la pièces se retournèrent dans un ensemble parfait et observèrent le nouvel arrivant. La même robe longue, mais des cheveux détachés cette fois-ci. Marla était là, et elle semblait ne pas être à sa place.

-Tout d'abord je vous dois des excuses Lucy-san. Et à toi aussi Natsu-kun. Je suis vraiment désolée que mon frère… Que mon frère vous ais fait subir tout ça. Mais je ne pourrais jamais le détester séchez le. C'est mon frère après tout. Pour la pierre, et bien je ne suis pas sure de ce que j'avance mais je pense qu'en fait c'est le pouvoir de Natsu-kun en lui-même qui est compatible avec le votre Lucy-san. Ce qui fait que vous avez put garder la pierre sans que votre ami n'en souffre. J'ai déjà vu un cas comme celui-ci et une forte affinité liait les deux personnes. C'est tout de même incroyable que Natsu ait put guérir à une telle vitesse sans une partie de son pouvoir.

Lucy étudiait maintenant intensément la pierre brut couleur onyx. Elle semblait encore plus éclatante que lorsque Marla la portait dans la grotte, et au fond d'elle, elle s'en réjouissait. Une chose attira son attention cependant, le morceau de roche était brûlant, et elle ne put la tenir très longtemps.

-Ecoute, je ne peux pas te pardonner, désolée, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Mais je ne suis plus en colère après toi. Je pense que c'est la seule chose que je peux faire, même si ton frère te maltraitait, il y a un moment où tu aurais dû dire non. Tu l'as fait trop tard. Mais au moins… Tu as eu le courage de le faire. Alors non je ne te pardonne pas de ce que tu m'as fait, et de ce que tu as fait à Natsu, mais je ne t'en veux plus.

-Je comprend Lucy-san. Adieu vous tous.

La jeune femme sortit, un sourire étrangement tendre collé au visage. Et bientôt Grey et Erza décidèrent eux aussi de quitter la pièce. Enfin disons que Erza traina un Grey furax après son ami blessé hors de la chambre.

-Oye Luce, toi ça va mieux ? Quand on était dans l'eau j'ai eu une de ces peurs ! J'ai cru que… que tu allais disparaître.

-Moi aussi. Mais bon tu m'as sauvée. Faut croire que je suis vraiment inutile comme fille, Grey m'as sauvée d'une mort certaine deux fois en deux jour et toi aussi. Je me demande toujours pourquoi le maître m'a acceptée dans la guilde.

-Tu n'avais pas tes clefs. Et puis comment ça DEUX FOIS ? Tu plaisantes, alors je vais te dire un truc, je suis le seul à avoir le droit de m'occuper de toi est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui mon commandant ! A vos ordres chef !

Et sur cette phrase très philosophique nos deux amis se mirent à rire comme deux fous, Natsu se tordant un peu de douleur à chaque nouveaux fou-rire. Ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien.

-Non c'est pas drôle, je me sens nulle !

Mais elle rigolait tout de même. Natsu s'assit sur son lit et se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Il colla son front au siens et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Alors écoute, si je t'entend dire ça une fois de plus je demande à Luxus de te remettre les neurones en place !

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui se transforma en une jolie tomate bien mûre avec une perruque blonde. Le dragon slayer sembla lui aussi étonné de son geste car il se recula trop rapidement et se cogna la tête conte le mur. Il avait lui aussi pris une teinte similaire à celle de ses cheveux et il ne savait que dire. Il vit la pierre de Lucy et il s'approcha d'elle pour la contempler. Il l'attrapa dans sa main et la retira presque immédiatement.

-Et mais elle est brûlante ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Je… je sais pas ! Elle est comme ça depuis que je suis dans la chambre. Natsu, il faut vraiment que je te dise un truc. C'est important, je pense que c'est en rapport avec la pierre.

-J't'écoute.

Elle se mit à triturer furieusement la couette de son ami, et elle sentit une étrange sensation dans son estomac. Comme des …Gerbilles (Et non c'est pas des hamsters mouhahaha) qui lui tordaient les boyaux.

-Tu vois Grey m'a fait comprendre quelque chose lorsqu'il m'a sauvée, je ne lui ai pas dit bien sure, ça l'aurait vexé, mais lorsque tu m'a rattrapée dans ce lac noir et bien, tout était clair pour moi. Tu vois il me semble que je…

-Bonjours bonjours ! Il est temps de refaire ce bandage ! Et aussi de voir l'état de ton bras ! Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous sortir je vous pris ? Votre ami est de nature déconcentrée, et en votre présence il le sera encore plus.

Lucy soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il tant sur elle ? Bon elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Pour le moment elle allait retourner à l'hôtel, où Grey devait surement l'attendre. Du reste il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Grey, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

*J'ai regardé L'Age de Glace il n'y a pas longtemps ne m'en voulait pas.

* * *

><p>Bon voila ! Je n'ai pas put résister à faire encore souffrir Lucy ^^ Je vous l'avez dit, ce chapitre est un peu lent, mais c'est fait exprès, et puis je suppose que vous avez deviné que dans le chapitre suivant il y aura des rebondissements ! J'attend avec impatience vos impressions mes amis :)

Et je n'oublis pas la petite question ! Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît quand vous lisez un manga ?

Maintenant à vos clavier ! "Brandit un sac de limaces baveuses sur les lecteurs"


	5. Chapter 5

Après une absence de plus d'un millénaire, je reviens ! Le grand retour de moi même, la queue entre les jambes cependant...

Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce lonnnnng retard, mais j'ai fais une pause. Du reste je ne sais pas si j'écrirais la suite de cette fic rapidement :$

En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre les amis ^^

* * *

><p>La jeune femme referma la porte de la chambre d'hôpital en soupirant. Elle s'était apprêtée à dire une chose importante à son ami, et la déception de s'être faite interrompre se lisait sur son visage aux traits poupins. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la sortie du bâtiment prenant le temps d'observer la vue qu'elle avait grâce aux nombreuses vitres. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'hôpital, l'odeur de désinfectant et d'aseptisant disparu et Lucy s'en trouva soulagée. Peu auparavant Grey lui avait montré comment retourner à l'hôtel et c'est d'un pas lourd qu'elle marcha à travers les rues qui se vidaient peu à peu. Le Soleil au loin disparaissait lentement, jetant sur le monde ses derniers éclats de miel, et toute la petite ville semblait peinte de tons chauds. La jeune femme observait le paysage profitant de ses moments privilégiés, et puis l'astre disparut vraiment et pendant quelques minutes, le ciel se teignit d'une couleur indéfinissable, une sorte de gris ou de blanc qui emplit Lucy de nostalgie. Et enfin la faible lumière qui subsistait encore un peu dans le ciel s'évanouie et laissa place à un ciel qui se piquetait peu à peu d'étoiles.<p>

Lucy continua de marcher encore un peu avant d'arriver devant le petit hôtel, quelques passant marchaient encore dans la rue mais la plupart était rentré dans leur maison. Avec un soupire de lassitude, la jeune femme passa la porte, faisant retentir le petit carillon et soulever la tête de la réceptionniste quelques secondes. Elle passa dans le hall et monta les deux trois marches la séparant de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Grey. Elle stoppa net ses pieds en pensant au mage de glace. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle avait parfaitement compris que son ami éprouvait plus que de l'amitié envers elle, mais comment lui ferait-elle pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait jamais répondre à ses sentiments ? Et surtout, comment devait-elle faire pour ne pas le blesser. Il avait beau être fait de muscles et avoir un corps robuste, il éprouvait lui aussi, comme tout homme des émotions, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire souffrir son ami.

Elle se résigna tout de même à passer la porte de sa chambre, et elle abaissa la poignée. Comme elle s'y attendait, le jeune homme brun était là, couchait sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et, pour changer, en caleçon. Il avait l'air plongé dans une intense réflexion car il ne remarqua même pas la blonde lorsqu'elle entra. Ses yeux fixaient le plafond blanc sans le voir, il bougeait rapidement sa jambe gauche dans un geste nerveux, signe évidant qu'il se faisait du souci. Lucy claqua la porte un peu fort pour signaler à son ami sa présence. Ce dernier tourna la tête de quelques centimètres, de quoi savoir qui venait d'entrer, avant de replonger dans ses pensés sans un regard de plus pour la constelationniste qui ne chercha pas à le déranger. Il était temps pour elle de prendre une douche, elle en avait bien besoin après tout, et elle souhaitait se détendre avant de parler à Grey, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas enclin à discuter pour le moment.

-Je prend une douche Grey, lui dit-elle tout bas pour ne pas le déranger.

-Mmmm, lui répondit-il très motivé.

Lucy lâcha un petit soupir et après avoir pris sa nuisette, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle enleva ses vêtements et découvrit petit à petit tous les hématomes qu'elle s'était faite. Une grosse tache bleu-noire un peu au dessus des hanches, là où l'une de ses côtes avait cassé. Elle s'était surement réparée lorsque Lucy avait utilisé la pierre, c'est du moins ce qu'elle avait pensé voyant qu'elle pouvait bouger à peu près normalement. Ensuite, une de ses chevilles, plutôt gonflée avait elle aussi prit une couleur sombre et la jeune femme avait eu un peu de mal à enlever sa chaussure. Mais rien de bien méchant, et enfin une multitude de bleue plus ou moins jolies sur l'intégralité de son corps endolori. Elle décida de ne pas régler la température de l'eau trop forte, pour soulager un peu ses blessures. Elle entra donc la cabine de douche et laissa couler sur elle les gouttes tièdes. Elle eu un peu mal lorsque le liquide passa sur ses quelques plaies ouvertes mais cette douleur n'était rien comparé à celle qu'elle avait ressenti lors de son combat dans la cascade. Tout en se frottant avec le savon au parfum de miel, elle réfléchit au meilleur moyen de parler à Grey. Tout un tas de phrases se bousculaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle tentait de sélectionner celles qui ne blesseraient pas son ami. Mais rien n'allait, chaque mot qu'elle entendait résonner dans sa tête lui renvoyait l'image du visage du mage de glace. Ses yeux déçus, son sourire fade et triste qu'il lui présenterait forcement pour la rassurer. Et la lueur de désespoir dans ses prunelles sombres.

Elle frappa rageusement le mur aux carreaux blanc avec son poing, rouvrant par la même occasion une entaille sur sa main. Elle vit son sang vermillon, couler le long de son bras, se mélangeant à l'eau et s'échapper par le trou au sol. La blessure ne cessait de saigner, reflétant bien l'état de la jeune femme. Dans tous les cas, Grey souffrirait, et elle venait à peine de s'en apercevoir. Bientôt, ce furent ses larmes qui se mélangèrent à son sang et à l'eau devenue glacée… Des larmes de désespoir et de douleur qu'elle ne pouvait arrêter. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses amis souffrent à cause d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle si faible ? A partir de ce moment, elle se jura intérieurement de ne plus rester sans défense, et de devenir plus forte.

-Eh ! Tu comptes rester encore longtemps là dedans ? Tu vas finir toute fripée Luce !

Lucy fut brutalement sortie de ses pensées par le jeune homme qui commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir quitter la salle de bain. En effet, un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée près du miroir lui appris qu'elle se trouvait sous l'eau depuis plus d'une heure et demi.

-Ca va, j'ai presque fini…

Elle se dépêcha donc de quitter la froideur presque rassurante de la douche pour se sécher et retourner dans la chambre, où elle devrait parler à Grey. Elle enroula une serviette bleue dans ses cheveux blond et se frictionna avec une autre serviette plus grande. Une fois bien sèche, elle mit sa petite nuisette, bleue et légèrement transparente, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu lorsqu'elle l'avait prise. Elle n'était cependant pas trop gênée, et se contenta de tirer un peu sur le bas du fin tissu pour qu'il cache un plus ses fesses. Une fois apprêtée, elle quitta la petite pièce à la moiteur insoutenable et alla se poser sur le coin de son lit. Elle jeta un regard en biais au mage de glace, qui avait repris sa position sur le lit d'à coté. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers la jeune femme qui ne savait pas comment attirer son attention. Du reste elle s'étonnait qu'il ait remarqué sa « disparition » dans la salle de bain.

-Eh, Grey. A quoi tu penses ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée, elle aussi s'était allongée sur le dos, et pensait à nombre de choses.

-Je me demandais ce que serait ma vie si je n'avais pas rejoint Fairy Tail.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, questionna la jeune femme, s'imaginant à son tour une vie sans la guilde.

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'aurais surement cherchai une magie capable de faire fondre la glace emprisonnant Deliora… J'aurais cherché à devenir plus fort, encore et encore.

-Tu cherches toujours à t'améliorer non ? Alors que tu ne sois pas rentrer à Faiy Tail n'aurait rien changé.

Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers la jeune fille, l'observant. Puis il retourna à sa position d'origine.

-Ouai, de toute façon, vivre sans la guilde est impensable pour moi… Tu sais, vous êtes ma famille.

-Je sais. Moi non plus, je n'imagine pas vivre sans Fairy Tail.

Grey sembla alors sortir de sa léthargie car il se releva d'un coup et s'assit sur le lit de son ami aux cheveux blonds. Cette dernière, toujours couchée, resta dans la même position, tournant simplement sa tête vers le mage de glace qui la regarda à son tour.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il à expliquer, Erza nous avait dit que le client qu'on devait aider nous attendrait aujourd'hui à onze heure… Le matin. Je crois qu'on lui a posé un lapin. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envi de rester plus longtemps dans cette ville, et puis Natsu est mal en point. Je pense qu'une fois qu'il sera sur pieds on retournera à la guilde.

-Hum oui, peut être mais ce serait dommage il y avait une bonne récompense à la clef… Grey, je suis sûre que ça ne va pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

Cette fois, elle s'était relevée et observait désormais le jeune garçon dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre, étudiant chaque expression et tentant de percer ce que son ami lui cachait. Ce dernier semblait surpris du soudain changement d'attitude de Lucy et planta ses prunelle noire dans les siennes, chocolat.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-Arrête, je vois bien que t'as un problème. Seulement on dirait que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me le dire…

-C'est pas ça. Tu sais bien que je te fais confiance. C'est stupide comme argument. En plus tu te fais des idées, je vais très bien.

Lucy soupira bruyamment devant l'entêtement de son ami, il ne comprenait vraiment rien, elle tentait de l'aider mais lui restait stoïque. Il campait sur ses positions et ne semblait pas sur le point de changer d'avis. Elle décida donc de faire la chose qui lui paraissait la plus intelligente à ce moment là. Le frapper. Certes, cela ne s'avérait en réalité pas intelligent, mais la jeune femme n'était pas réputé pour son sens de résonnement. Elle administra alors un coup de pied dans les côtes de son ami qui émit un petit cri avant de tomber du lit. Elle se recoucha, croisant ses bras sur ses imposants atouts et bouda. Seulement à peine avait-elle commencé son petit jeu qu'un oreiller lui arriva en pleine tête et l'étourdit.

-Non mais ça va pas bien, s'écria-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup, espèce de crétin, tu vas voir !

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour lui jeter un autre coussin et une terrible bataille de polochon démarra alors ente la mage aux clefs et le mage de glace. Guerre atroce qui se solda en corps à corps; Grey maintenait fermement la jeune femme de tout son poids, alors que cette dernière riait aux éclats en tentant de se relever. Mais c'était sans compter la force herculéenne de son ami qui commença à chatouiller la blonde. Elle se contorsionna dans tous les sens, essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'emprise ravageuse du brun, sans succès. Elle finit donc pas faire de grands mouvements dans l'air sans réussir à atteindre personne. Elle finit par arriver à repousser son ami qui s'affala de tout son long à coté d'elle en reprenant son souffle et riant aux éclats. Durant quelques minutes aucun des deux jeunes gens ne parla et un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux. Lucy se mit à penser qu'elle n'était pas vraiment mal avec Grey. Il était toujours si confiant qu'il lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité quasi permanent lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Elle pouvait être elle-même sans aucune gène, et malgré son coté gamin, il était mature et réfléchi. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si simple qu'elle l'avait pensé. S'apercevant de son amour pour Natsu, elle avait décidé de le lui avouer, seulement elle prenait seulement conscience de la complexité du problème. Et si elle éprouvait aussi des sentiments pour le mage de glace ? Et si ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé comme une évidence se retrouvait en réalité plus compliqué ?

Une nouvelle fois elle laissa échapper un soupire et ferma ses yeux. Elle les rouvrit dès qu'elle sentit une ombre au dessus d'elle, et découvrit alors Grey penché sur son corps qui l'observait attentivement.

-Euh, il y a une problème, demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds.

- Je sais pas, je crois qu'en fait le problème c'est moi.

Dans cette position, elle eut tout le loisir de pouvoir observer le jeune homme. Ses yeux sombres et scrutateurs la sondaient au plus profond d'elle-même et ses grandes mains pâles se posèrent sur ses petites mains fines. Immédiatement, un courant d'électricité la parcourue et la fraicheur de la peau de Grey se rependit dans le corps de Lucy. Elle vécut comme au ralenti ce qui suivit. Elle vit, le visage de Grey se rapprocher lentement du sien, elle vit ses yeux se fermer et elle sentit ses lèvres pâles contre les siennes. Paralysée, elle ne put bouger un seul muscle et de nombreuses émotions affluèrent dans son esprit embrumé. Grey avait cette capacité de la rendre cotonneuse, de la rendre incapable de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que son ami l'embrassait ? Ce n'était pas possible, tout simplement pas possible, elle devait rêver, c'était sûrement ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités après tout.

Grey, cependant, ne semblait pas vouloir approfondir son baiser, il savourait seulement le plaisir du contacte des lèvres chaudes de Lucy. Se répétant mentalement que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait en profiter. A cette pensée son cœur eut un loupé, et il se détacha aussitôt de la blonde qui le fixait avec un air ahurie. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il avait commis une erreur, et s'en voulu alors. Il venait de gâche toute leur amitié, et il souhaita au plus profond de lui-même remonter le temps pour qu'il ne commette jamais cet acte. Malheureusement, il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible, et ne sachantt que faire, il s'affala à coté de la jeune femme, ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Lucy, quant à elle, s'en voulait énormément, elle avait compris les sentiments de son ami, malgré cela, pour protéger son confort, son bien être, elle avait préféré ignorer. Laissant à son ami un infime espoir. Maintenant, elle s'en mordait les doigts, et elle retenait avec peines ses larmes. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle blessait tout le monde, que soit Grey, Natsu ou bien elle-même, pourtant elle n'avait pu se résoudre à couper les liens si forts qui l'unissaient au mage de glace. C'était une erreur.

-Grey…, commença-t-elle, je…

-C'est bon. Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis pas débile j'ai compris, en fait ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris, seulement j'ai pas pu me résoudre, c'était plus fort que moi. Ecoute Luce, je crois que je vais rentrer à Magnolia… Maintenant. Vous pourrez terminer la mission sans moi. Mais évite d'en parler à Erza, je vais me faire tuer sinon. Je pense, qu'on devrait éviter de se voir à l'avenir, ce sera mieux, je suis sûr que tu comprends.

Des coups de poignards, chacun de ses mots étaient comme des coups de poignards dans le corps de Lucy. Mais elle était sans voix, elle ne pouvait rien dire, car elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était la meilleur solution, et que c'était le mieux pour Grey, pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Seulement, il y avait toujours cette voix qui lui hurlait intérieurement de le rattraper, de l'embrasser, de le supplier de rester à ses cotés. Égoïste. Comme elle était égoïste… Son confort à _elle,_ ses besoins à _elle. _Elle prit alors conscience de cette terrible vérité, c'est pourquoi, lorsque Grey se leva lentement et qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans avoir hésité une demi-seconde espérant que Lucy le rattrape, elle ne réagit pas. Elle se contenta de laisser couler le long de ses joues rougies les larmes de douleur et de frustration que lui causait le départ de son ami. Comprenant avec horreur que plus rien ne serait comme _avant_, qu'il était trop tard et qu'elle avait laissé le dernier espoir de sauver sa vie tranquille lorsque le mage de glace avait quitté la chambre. Elle ne lui parlerait plus comme avant, elle ne regarderait plus comme avant, il ne serait plus comme avant. Pourtant au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que son amour pour Natsu était plus puissant, plus passionnel, plus réel. Mais n'était-ce pas normal pour une jeune fille de son âge de douter de ses sentiments ? Elle était certaine d'aimer Grey, c'était un amour fort, mais pas assez ravageur pour lutte contre le feu passionnel de Natsu… Alors il avait fallu faire un choix, si terrible et douloureux soit-il, et de ce choix allait découler tout le futur de la blonde. Mais elle ne voulait pas choisir, elle ne voulait pas que sa vie change du tout au tout de cette façon. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre que vivre, c'est évoluer, même si certains changement nous déchirent et nous blessent. Elle comprenait qu'elle venait de perdre à jamais une partie d'elle-même, que cette partie d'elle-même avait pris la porte quelque secondes auparavant, et que le passé ne change pas.

Elle se roula en boule dans son lit et serra contre elle une des chemises de Grey qu'il avait oubliée. Se disant mentalement qu'elle ne se laisserait plus aller de la sorte, que c'était la dernière fois. Au bout de deux longues heures elle finit par tomber dans un sommeil agité, rêvant de sa mère, de sa mort, de Grey et de Natsu. Ce dernier lui disant qu'il la haïssait pour avoir privilégié son bonheur, lui avouant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire parti de Fairy Tail. Et enfin elle se réveilla, les yeux bouffis d'avoir tant pleuré, et un petit chat bleu au dessus d'elle la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

* * *

><p>Voila ^^Alors j'espère que c'était bien ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis bien sûr ^^<p>

Bon comme j'ai disparu de la circulation depuis plus d'un moi, je vous laisse le choix de me torturer... Et si vous avez des questions à me poser aussi je suis preneuse !

Tschuss !


End file.
